Marvel Zombies 2 Vol 1 3
| Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Sean Phillips | Inker1_1 = Sean Phillips | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = VC's Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Bill Rosemann | Editor1_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Quotation = I claim everything under this force field for myself. I'm going to eat until I burst! | Speaker = Gladiator | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies 2 (Part 3 of 5) | Synopsis1 = Gladiator attacked Spider-Man and T'Challa, while Spider-Man tried to reason with him, to no avail. T'Challa leaped at Gladiator, but was punched through his chest. Outside the force field, Giant Man lost a foot while trying to leave the force field. Spider-Man and Wasp tried to tell Gladiator about the hunger fading, but Gladiator tore Spider-Man nearly in half, then defeating Luke Cage and Wasp. Forge, in Iron Man's old armor, crushed Gladiator, but Gladiator survived and tried to kill Forge. Spider-Man and Luke Cage blast Gladiator's head apart with an energy burst. Iron Man was surprised by Forge being able to get to his first suit, and was even surprised that Forge was even alive, and Forge explained that Stark International is "not locked anymore." The remaining zombies outside of the field departed to find the inter-dimensional transporter the Fantastic Four used. The zombies reached the remains of the Baxter Building, but were attacked by Reed's security drones. Giant Man wondered who remained to turn them on. On Asteroid M, Reynolds and Forge repaired Wasp's body, sewed up Spider-Man, gave Luke Cage a new cybernetic lower half, and restrained Bruce Banner. There, Reynolds and Wasp began to have a relationship, which eventually culminates in Wasp kissing Reynolds on the lips. Spider-Man then told Forge that the zombies went to find Reed's dimensional portal, and Forge revealed he moved it to Asteroid M, but it doesn't work. The zombies searched the entire Baxter Building, and Iron Man figured out that Forge took the portal, just like he had taken the Mark I suit. Spider-Man warned Forge that he shouldn't have brought the portal to Asteroid M since the zombies will come looking for it. T'Challa realized they don't have the strength or numbers needed to fight off the zombies yet again. Reynolds believed they might have a secret advantage, and showed them an experiment he conducted with Forge. He had found part of a brain that was still functioning, and inserted it into T'Challa's son's, (T'Channa's), body. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Good Zombies ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** New Wakanda ** Asteroid M ** Baxter Building Items: * Wasp's new cybertnetic body * Various cybernetic and alien extremities * Iron Man's Armor * Iron Man's Mark I Armor * Reed's Inter-dimensional Portal * Colonel America's Shield Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}